A rare gift for those who look hard enough
by Moon-Goddessxx
Summary: Kel got pregnant by cleon during squire years. Set after LK. A little girl, the image of her mother and only her bright red hair to mark her as her fathers’ daughter. The best part.. Cleon doesn’t know.. KD of course! my first fic, plz b nice.
1. chap 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not TP. only the plot and extra characters are mine.

**Intro:**

**If Kel had gotten pregnant to Cleon while they were squires (I cant be bothered thinking of the details so I'm going from the end of Lady Knight).**

**A little girl, the image of her mother and only her bright red hair to mark her as her fathers' daughter. The best part.. Cleon doesn't know.. KD of course! and we'll make Silvia turning 2 aye. coz yer, i dont know how she managed to have a kid and still get to be a knight but hey, thats our Kel. :)**

Chapter one:

Kel paced inside the walls of New Hope. She couldn't banish the loneliness that she was feeling. Kel and Neal had returned to New Hope only the day before from Steadfast. They brought with them Yuki and Buri. Raoul and her were to get married two weeks from that very day and everyone who was immediately involved were busy preparing for the occasion. Yuki and Neal weren't to get married for another month or so. They decided that it was best to wait, although neither wanted to.

As she paced, Kel thought of Dom as well. For those few days that they had spent in Steadfast she had talked to him to some length. He along with his squad left the fort the same day as Kel's party; they were doing some business for Lord Raoul apparently.

With a heavy heart the commander of the refugee camp retired to the mess hall for the evening meal.

[[3 days later

The horn sounded and Kel rushed to the ramparts, just as the companies horn answered in the call meaning "friends".

Although still curious Kel went to take care of some business with varied groups of refugees. She didn't know the surprise she was about to get, and who was going to deliver that surprise…

[[Dom

As I rode into that gate with a little girl, that had flaming red hair seated in front of me I smiled. I knew that Kel would love to see her little daughter once again. Not to mention her mother and father who had insisted on coming along to New Hope with their small granddaughter.

Kel was conscious of the new arrivals entering the gates. She did not look up though.

[[Dom

"Go on Silvia! Lets go find your Mama"

I hurried the little girl in a blue dress with flaming red hair along. We were looking out for one person in particular.

Kel.

I thought of how surprised she'd be to see her little girl after so long.

"Uncle Dommy! Over there!" Silvia pointed and I too saw her amongst the crowd. I exchanged looks with Silvia. The spitting image of that woman, in everything except her hair. Silvia looked up at me with those hazel eyes framed by long lashes and smiled. The same Gods blessed smile as her mothers.


	2. Chap 2

**Thanks for all the feed back peoples. I am gonna get Cleon in here eventually... maybe with his new wife as well... and his mother... grins evilly and I'd just like to mention, this is my first fic, so it prolly wont be that good. Im hoping it will be but... yer. Oh, and thank you to "rapidishponyta" for reminding me about the disclaimer.. looks embarrassed I didn't mean to leave it out! Honest. **

**Disclaimer: **I am not TP! Hopefully you already knew that...

Kel looked up from the group of people she was talking to and saw that the visitors were in fact sergeant Domitan of Masbolle's squad. Bare seconds later the lady knight heard laughter and a shout of "Mama! Mama!"

Turning around she saw Dom, and, running towards her, her baby girl Silvia. Laughing, Kel picked Silvia up and swung her around.

"Mama! Guess what.. It's my birthday soon!"

Kel held her child close.

"Yes, I know dear. Can you tell me how old you will be then? Can you tell me?"

[[Dom

As I saw her swing Silvia around and talk to her, showing her how to count on her fingers, I knew that I wanted to be somewhere in that picture. But like every other time these feelings arose, I tried to think of something else.

I wasn't succeeding.

Kel looked past her child's flaming red locks to see Dom standing a way back. She smiled at him and walked over with Silvia in her arms.

"Dom! It's so good to see you again!"

The sergeant grinned, making Kel's heart flip over.

"My pleasure, Protector."

Kel made a face and muttered something under her breath that sounded like "Sergeant's who cant use peoples REAL names..."

Dom laughed.

"Oh my, Protector. Bit frustrated are you?"

Kel glared daggers at him and turned to greet her parents who had come up behind them.

Dom and his squad would stay with them until ordered otherwise.

There was plenty of time for payback.

Kel smiled when the refugees came over to inspect her daughter. Many just smiled when they saw that she was like her mother in more than just looks. When Dom came he also came with messengers from Wyldon of Cavall saying that he would be sending a handful of extra soldiers, along with a knight and two accompanying family members to her in two days time. Kel was overjoyed that they would have more help, but she wondered who the knight was that Wyldon was sending to her. All capable warriors had been at the border for over a year already. None were left to laze about. Wyldon had made sure of that.

_Oh well._ She thought to herself. _I guess all I can do is wait and see who the lucky person is. _

"So Lady Knight.. How's that payback coming along for a certain dear cousin of mine?" Kel nearly laughed.

Trust Neal to know she was thinking of payback.

"Well Meathead.. I shall have something planned rather soon I hope." Kel smiled wickedly.

"And I'll make sure it sticks."

Neal made a face.

"You might find this hard to believe, but I don't feel sorry for my cousin what-so-ever. I mean, he deserves all the payback he can get. Mind if I help you devise a plan?"

That is how Buri and Yuki found them. Plotting against Dom in the shadows of New Hope's Northern Wall.

Buri took one look at them and said, "I don't even want to know what it is that you two are doing."

Neal attempted at giving her an innocent look.

"Whatever could you be talking about?" he tried to say just as innocently.

Yuki grinned and talked to Kel in Yamani.

"You'd think he'd learn by now."

Kel's smile grew even bigger.

"Neal doesn't learn. He just remembers what not to say when he gets bruises from it."

Her Yamani friend seemed to accept that. As true as it was.

Buri, tired of the exchange in a language she hadn't even tried to learn decided to change the subject. Preferably so it was in a language that she could understand.

"So Kel, Have you decided what dress you're wearing to the wedding yet?"

Kel flinched. And the two women gave her a truly evil look.

Mumbling under her breath she tried in vain to come up with an excuse to leave the conversation as fast as she could.

Before she could event an excuse however, Yuki also added, "What about a date? I mean, you cant go by yourself!"

Kel cursed fluently and fled without even giving a reason.

Without warning treacherous thoughts made their way into her head.

_What about Dom? You could ask him. _

Kel didn't want to think of Dom.

_But you DO want to think of him. You just like to deny it._

Now she REALLY didn't want to think of Dom.

_Think what you will. Your heart knows different. You cant fool yourself forever._

**I know my chapters have been short so far. Im sorry. I think that in the next chapter I'll bring in Cleon. The story would just be boring without him. :) R&R please! I enjoyed seeing that people liked my first chapter. As uninteresting as it was. :) Help on what Kel does to get Dom back would be nice please. Im stuck when it comes to pranks.**


	3. Chap 3

**Well, thank you to all ma reviewers! I've gotten some ideas on how to get Dommy Boy back grins evilly and I liked "lebaneseprincess'" idea :) Dom with no shirt -drools- Anywayz.. I think I'll do it while Cleon's there... man, I hate Cleon atm don't i? **

**Disclaimer: NOT TAMMY! Tammy's the smart one, not me. :)**

Chapter three:

In the safety of her room Keladry of Mindelan paced and thought and thought and paced.

_Just ask him already._

Kel got frustrated.

_NO! Don't ask him! Why on earth would he go to a BALL with YOU._

Another part of her argued.

_Just go and occupy yourself for a while. Then, when you're calmer, go through your options._

Knowing that there Weren't any options, Kel went to find her best friend and her daughter.

[[One day later

The horns called again for the second time that week.

When the group's horn answered in the call that meant "friends" Kel continued with her pattern dances.

When the group made it to the gate Kel had just finished her exercise and was sculling her water when the group entered.

Seeing a familiar, extremely tall red head, Kel dripped the majority of the water bottles contents on herself.

Cursing to herself, she ran to head quarters to change into a dry shirt and to recruit anyone who was in there to help her face the newcomers.

Kel walked out of head quarters with a fuming Merric in tow.

"Kel..." he whined.

"Why do I have to..." Then his eyes rested on their tall red head visitor.

Merric traded looks with Kel. He thought he saw fear in her eyes for a second, but then her shield came up again, covering what she felt.

Cleon was talking to one of the soldiers that had escorted them into New Hope.

"I must see the commander of this camp at once, I have been sent here with these men, to help defend the camp."

Kel flinched, that Merric saw, but chose not to mention, He knew how this new adjustment would try his friend's patience. Especially now that Silvia was here.

Kel walked forward. "Well, I'm here."

Cleon's eyes rested on his old sweetheart, and widened.

"Kel.. I.. What are you doing here?"

Kel resisted the erg to roll her eyes.

"You asked for the commander of the camp, so here I am."

One of the soldiers that had come with Cleon handed her a sealed document from Lord Wyldon.

Scanning it Kel saw lists of provisions for the camp that Wyldon had sent them and reports. Finding a scrap of paper Kel read it. It was in Lord Wyldon's handwriting..

_**Keladry,**_

_**I know that the history between you and Kennan isn't a good one.**_

_**I know you are a capable girl. **_

_**Kennan along with his mother and new wife will be staying with you until further notice. **_

_**Please do not kill him while he sleeps. **_

_**I am sorry for any inconvenience, but we have no where else for him to go where his mother and wife can stay with him, and you badly need the extra help.**_

_**Wyldon.**_

Sighing, Kel looked up from the letter.

"I understand that your mother and wife are with you also?"

Her voice was mildly polite, but inside her mental image of a lake had frozen and was cracking rapidly.

Cleon nodded.

"We have enough room for you in headquarters. We'll find things for the ladies to do while their here tomorrow."

Cleon, not really understanding what she said, nodded again.

Suddenly the carriage door opened and getting out was two women that Kel had no choice but to welcome into her camp.

**Ok. That's the end of this chapter. Lol, in case it wasn't obvious.**

**Does anyone know what Cleon's wife looks like? Did it ever say in the books or am I free to make it up? Anywayz, R&R! Hope you likey.**


	4. Chap 4

**Heyz ya'll. Thank you to all my reviewers! So.. here's the next chapter to my stunning first fanfic that so happens is a masterpiece. -grins- **

**Disclaimer: **In case you haven't gotten the picture yet.. I AM NOT Tammy!

Chapter Four:

Kel, hardly able to hide her thoughts behind her Yamani mask, glued a polite smile to her face. Ready to greet Cleon's mother and wife.

First stepped out his wife. Ermelian.

_Well. _Kel thought. _She's everything that a well bred Lady __Should __be. _

She was small, slight and looked very pretty. She had dimples when she smiled (she had smiled at Cleon when she got out of the carriage).

She had long dark hair and a pair of light brown eyes.

Overall, she appeared as if she would break if you poked her too hard.

_And she probably would too. _Kel thought bitterly.

Next out of the carriage was Cleon's mother.

Kel flinched inwardly. She looked to be a determined, straight forward person who wouldn't hesitate to set you right if you did something wrong or incorrectly, no matter who you were.

Kel sighed quietly.

She knew that while they were here she was going to be extremely stressed out, and all too eager to do other chores around the camp.

"So," Cleon's mother began.

She was also of a small build with her sons eyes, and her hair was dark blonde with streaks of grey through it.

Looking Kel up and down she continued. "Whose the commander of this camp?" She seemed to be addressing Kel.

Not bothering to look at Kel while she answered, Cleon's mother turned to survey the camp where she would be staying.

Kel resisted the erg to walk away and let someone else deal with these three. But instead she made her self stand up taller and address the woman who had overlooked her like she wasn't deserving of her attention.

"I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Commander of this... Camp."

Her voice was firm and her head was held high, but all she really wanted to do was to walk away, find a nice, quiet corner and forget about the rest of the world for just a little while.

Cleon's mother straightened her back and looked Kel in the eye.

_She's probably wondering why her son could love someone such as me. _

Kel couldn't stop herself from thinking traitorous thoughts.

Cleon's mother spoke.

"And I am Lady Alyssia of Kennan. This is my daughter-in-law, Ermelian of Kennan"

_Oohh yes, like I wouldn't know that._

Kel tried to keep her emotion, especially her anger, at bay.

Merric looked at Kel, he never would have thought, under ordinary conditions that Kel could get so close to losing control. But now, him knowing her as well as he did, he saw her eyes flashing. And he knew, that she was trying extremely hard, to contain something, unbelievable as it was, like anger.

Kel continued.

"My Ladies, I will not apologize if New Hope is not up to your standards. It is a refugee camp, on the verge of becoming a town, it is a home to those who lost theirs during this war, that, may I add, is still being fought at this present time. You will not have any privileges here. Everyone pitches in. Everyone helps. You will be housed in headquarters along with myself, Sir Nealan, Sir Merric, Sergeant Domitan and some children and clerks. Have you any questions?"

Merric was impressed. This must have been the first time he had ever heard Kel give a speech unless she was required to by her duty. He must remember to inform Neal about this one in a lifetime phenomenon.

After she had taken a breath, Kel continued, "Sir Merric," she indicated Merric standing beside her. "Will show you to your rooms and will give you a tour of New Hope. I also trust he will show you to the mess at lunch time. If you will excuse me."

Kel turned and walked, rather fast, to the infirmary, and hopefully, to Neal, her daughter, and possibly to Dom also.

After he had calmed her down enough so that he could speak to her, Neal asked her calmly.

"Okay, now, what's happened? I've never seen you like this. And where on earth is Merric?"

Kel was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry about Merric."

Neal raised his eyebrows.

"Cleon's here with his mother and wife."

Neal sat back.

"Gods save us." He whispered.

**Well? What do ya'll think of that chapter? I know, poor Kel. I feel really sorry for her. And I really don't like Cleon. I hope his mother didn't already have a name. I didn't think she did, so I just made one up. I quite like that name, even if I did think of it myself. R&R please! I wanna hear your thoughts on my story so far. And if anyone can suggest a new title? Im not sure the current one is entirely fitting.**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

**Ok peoples. I know my fic has been lacking a few things and I would like to ask again, that if you want to criticize my work, make sure its constructional. I don't think insulting me is the purpose for that little review button at the bottom of the page. **

**And just for "Abyssgirl" if Im deluded its not in ways for you to point out, and I DO understand the meaning of paragraphing. And I do know what a Yamani mask is. Im a huge fan of TP. **

**As for my age, I don't see how that comes into this.**

**As for my other reviewers, thank you so much! Its nice to know that you like my story so much. As for the title, I just wasn't sure its fitting that's all. I made it up on the spot. And I assure you, the cliffies aren't intentional. **

**I know there are a lot of questions that need answering, and yes Neal does know the whole story, as does Dom. Wyldon doesn't know about Silvia or that she's Cleon's. **

**I'll update soon.**

**Thank you, Moon-Goddessxx**


	6. Chapter 5

Im sorry for that authors note

**Im sorry for that authors note. I was just a bit upset that people use reviews to criticize my work instead of using constructional criticism. And yes I have accepted a challenge to see how good I can make my first fic. Lets see how good I am. Thank you to those who reviewed my oneshot **

**So, here's your next chapter peoples.**

**Disclaimer: Yall know that I didn't come up with the original ideas for this. Everything but a few characters and the plot is Tammy's**

Flashback

"Cleon's here with his mother and wife."

Neal sat back.

"Gods save us." He whispered.

End Flashback

Chapter five:

Kel sat on a chair in Neal's office inside the infirmary, her head in her hands.

"I cant do this Neal." She whispered to her best friend.

And lost her fight against tears.

Neal's Pov

She was sitting in front of me, a wretched look on her face. She was also trembling. I had only seen her like this once. When she found out that she was with child. When she said that she couldn't do this, I saw a single tear fall from her eye. Leaving a silvery trail down her face.

It truly broke my heart to see her like this.

--

"What about Silvia?" She asked suddenly. Fear in her voice.

"She doesn't know who her father is and he doesn't know that he has a daughter." By now her voice was reduced to a hoarse whisper.

"Goddess, what have I gotten myself into?"

Neal knew that there wasn't really anything for it. If Cleon guessed, and he was likely to, then what could he or Dom or Kel do?

He knew that Silvia had a right to know her father and that however undeserving he was, Cleon had a right to know that he had a daughter.

But that didn't make Neal feel any better.

--

By the time the bell that signaled lunch time echoed across New Hope Neal had calmed Kel down enough to attend and to face the three new comers.

Kel and Neal headed for the table that was reserved for officials and the commander of fast growing camp. The 'towns' headwoman and her associates (A/N: hehe I didn't know if there was more than just Fanche)

Didn't like to 'draw too much attention to themselves' so they sat at different tables in the room.

Kel and Neal sat down next to Merric and Wolset. Neal gave Kel a look, and sighing, she turned to Alyssia of Kennan.

"I am truly sorry for before Lady Alyssia. I wasn't thinking straight and I had no reason to talk to you the way I did."

Neal watched, slightly amused, for it seemed his friend had to force the words out of her mouth.

Lady Alyssia looked at Kel, assessing her. Finally she replied in an even tone that gave nothing away, "I accept your apology Lady Knight, I believe that you may have had other... matters on your mind."

Taken back all Kel could do was look at the woman in astonishment.

Maybe she didn't hate her.

Maybe she didn't think that Kel was a bad person.

Maybe...

A high pitched squeal split through the air causing everyone in the mess hall to look up from their meal.

Running through the door of the mess was Silvia, almost completely covered in mud, her hazel eyes alight. Behind her was Dom, and if Kel thought that her daughter was a mess, Dom was worse.

Neal was in hysterics. Kel's Parents were grinning their heads off. Merric was muttering something about immaturity. Kel herself thought it was classic. She knew she'd have the image of the blue-eyed sergeant covered in mud, chasing her mud covered 2-year-old daughter around the many tables seating soldiers and a few of the ex-refugees, in her mind forever.

Still shrieking the two year old ran past the tables and to her mother, hiding behind Kel's chair. Dom followed at a slower pace.

Wolset, also laughing, called out, "Having fun Dom? I mean, how much damage can she do? She's two."

Neal was too busy pissing himself laughing to comment.

"Mama! Uncle Dommy started it! He started it, said that I couldn't beat him. But I did." There was pride in the girls voice.

Aware of the new comers looks of interest, and in Cleon's case, of utter betrayal, Kel mock glared at her daughter.

"Bath then a nap, missy." 

"But, But... mama."

Kel looked as stern as she could. "Go on, I'll come by later and tell you a story if you're good."

Sighing the little girl walked out of the room, her grandmother following after trading a look with Kel.

"Well, I might as well go with them."

Dom looked scared. "Does that mean your NOT going to kill me?"

Kel looked at him. "I didn't say that."

The sergeants eyes widened as she walked past him.

"Kel, Kel, you wouldn't... would you??"

Smiling Kel left the mess in search of her mud covered daughter.

--

Kel let herself out of her rooms as quietly as she could, even though Kel had a small joining room where her daughter slept, she wasn't taking chances.

Then she went to join the others in the headquarters meeting room.

"The little devil asleep then?" Neal drawled.

Kel nodded absently.

"Ok… lets get started,"

--

After the meeting had ended Kel was reviewing lists and timetables from the clerks while everyone else left. Everyone but two. A blue eyed sergeant and a tall red headed knight.

"Kel," Cleon's voice broke the silence.

Glaring at Dom he continued. "I was wondering if I could speak to you… Alone" another glare at Dom. "Yes, sure. Dom was it important?"

Dom didn't want to leave her alone with that red headed _Thing_ that had used her. But he agreed anyway and stepped out of the room, standing outside the entrance to the meeting room, he placed his ear to the closed door so he could hear the conversation.

--

Kel was facing the far wall, she didn't know what to expect. She hadn't talked to Cleon alone for ages. She concentrated on the grooves and natural patterns of the meeting room.

Cleon stared at her intently, and Dom was starting to wonder exactly what he was going to say.

"You moved on pretty fast then." He finally broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Kel was shaking, turning around she fixed him with her hazel eyes. He had no idea what she had been through did he?

"The child."

"What about her?"

"She's yours."

"And?"

"Whose the lucky guy then? That blue eyed sergeant who always flirted with you when we were courting?"

"Dom??"

"Yeah him"

"Don't bring Dom into this. He's been a really good friend to me over the years. So what if he flirted with me back then? He flirted with everyone. I've really appreciated him, ever since I was a squire." Kel was furious. How dare he bring Dom up? Dom was a great friend!

_But you want him to be more than a friend. _The insane part of her brain pointed out.

_I do not. I just appreciate him… A lot. _The sensible, realistic part of her retaliated.

"A really good friend? I bet he wants to be more."

Kel sighed.

"My private life is none of your business Cleon of Kennan."

"Whose is she Kel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"the little girl."

"What about her?"

"Whose is she?"

"That's none of your business." Kel was angry now. She couldn't believe that he'd try to pry into her private life like he was. A part of her knew that she should tell him that Sylvia was his. But she didn't particularly want to. She was still in denial herself really.

"I don't need to tell you anything to do with my private life Cleon of Kennan. I don't have to explain myself, my actions nor my choices to you."

Cleon realized that the girl squire he had courted was gone, and in her place was a woman who knew what she wanted and where she was going. It hit him that she did not want him in her future. That was the truth that he could not deny. He thought bitterly about that blue eyed sergeant. _I bet she wants __**him i**__n her future. Compared to him, I'm nothing._

Kel looked at him with cold eyes.

"I have things that need doing. Goodbye Cleon."

Kel walked out of the room, when he heard the approaching footsteps, Dom quickly disappeared into the shadows around the corner. Fading into them as easily as if he were one himself. When Kel walked out of the room, he saw that she was upset. He wanted to be there to help her, but he didn't want to let on that he had been listening to the conversation.

Dom waited in the shadows until that Cleon came out and then he suddenly appeared again.

His voice furious, Dom was sure that he was threatening Kennan, but he didn't care.

"Stay away from her. Stay away from Kel, and stay away from Sylvia. Or I swear, I swear that I'll come after you Kennan. Kel has her own life now, and it doesn't include you."

Cleon's eyes met Dom's blue ones. They were cold as the worst winter. Cleon knew that he meant every word.

He pulled away from Dom's iron grasp.

Scowling, Cleon left the shadowy hallway and stalked into the darkness of the New Hope night time.

Dom couldn't believe what he had just done.

_Aw well. _He thought to himself. _She needs to be protected by__** someone.**_

--

Kel stood on the ramparts, her mind full of what she could have said, and what had stayed unsaid on both Cleon's and her part.

Soft footsteps sounded behind her.

Kel refused to turn around, expecting it to be Dom or Neal.

The voice that she heard was no where near Dom or Neal's.

"My son has a tendency to let his own feelings get in the way of more important things."

There was a slight pause.

"But you knew that already didn't you?"

Kel turned around to face the Lady Alyssia of Kennan.

"Yes, I guess I did know that."

"I don't think bad of you, for all my frosty implications."

Kel didn't know what to say.

Lady Alyssia continued.

"When he saw your little girl, my son felt….. betrayed. He couldn't understand how you could go and be with another man, that's not him."

There was a few minutes silence from both women.

"He's the father, isn't he?"

Kel was taken back.

"What?"

"I'm not an expert in these things, but I think there's a slight… likeness. The hair really. Everything else of the girl is you. And the way your friends try to protect her, and you."

Kel stopped looking at the world beyond New Hope, and turned to face Cleon's mother once again.

"I want to protect her, and I want Cleon to move on."

Lady Alyssia regarded the girl in front of her.

"You do not want him in your daughters life."

It was a statement, not a question.

Kel nodded.

"I guess that, at least, I can understand."

Yet again, Kel nodded.

She couldn't understand why this woman would take an interest in her. Or why she was so readily agreeing with her, when she was the mother of her sons illegitimate daughter as well.

"Well my dear. Like I said, I'm no expert in these matters, but Cleon most probably has a right to know he has a daughter, and your little girl has a right to know her father. Even if you don't want him in her life. At some stage, she's going to want to know the truth. Will you deny her that? The simple truth."

Lady Alyssia walked away and down the stairs of the mighty walls that protected New Hope.

Leaving Kel to her own thoughts and contemplations, completely unaware that two men watched her from the ground. Hunger in their eyes.

**Well, I tried to make my chapter longer this time. Lets just say it took a lot of computer classes that I should probably be doing work in….. to get it this long. Hope you liked it, and I know, I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. Im sorry! Please don't kill me………**

**Moon-Goddessxx**


	7. Chapter 6

I know, I know

**I know, I know! I haven't updated in a looong time. Things in the real world have been over whelming me. Luckily I haven't drowned or anything, so you can still get your next chapter! Please don't come after me… haha. So here ya go, chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce! Common sense people!**

Chapter six:

Even after the events of the night before, Kel still managed to carry on with her normal procedures. She was up at the crack of dawn and down in a corner of New Hope. The children that she usually taught were also up and ready for their lesson and workout. Kel smiled when she saw them. It was good that not everything had to change. At least, not all at once.

At breakfast the next day Kel was in slightly higher spirits, especially when a fight between Neal and Dom broke out, both ended up eating no breakfast (all of their breakfast, as well as some other peoples who were sitting around them, ended up on each other. This resulted in a catastrophic food fight, members of the Own, against everyone else).

Kel was just beginning to relax, when Yuki came up behind her with Buri and dragged her off to her rooms. Silvia skipped along behind them, humming a song the men of Dom's squad had taught her.

Yuki's rooms were full of dresses, face paint, flowers, and other wedding related bits and pieces. On the bed were a number of dresses. Kel's eyes widened when she saw the style of each of them (not counting the smallest, which was Silvia's), they were low cut and had a full skirt all the way to the floor, each was a different pale colour, the sleeves were designed to sit, so that the wearers shoulders were bare.

Kel made to run out of the room again, but Buri and Yuki had both not let go of her, since dragging her into Yuki's rooms (Yuki and Buri did actually physically drag Kel through New Hope, they even got assistance from Wolset, who enjoyed watching The Protector Of The Small squirm and try to get away from the much smaller women).

When Kel finally exited Yuki's rooms, she was still attempting to rub all of the face paint off her face.

"I swear that Yuki put something in this stuff!" Kel was muttering when Neal came up behind her.

"Hello there, Protector, all set?" he said in his usual drawling voice.

Kel Jumped.

'All set for what?" Kel said grumpily.

Neal made the pretence of his jaw dropping, and hit his cheek with one hand, making a really loud noise that indicated he had actually hurt himself.

"Have you forgotten?" Neal spluttered at her, after recovering from the initial shock of realizing that Kel didn't remember something that they had both put so much hard work into.

When Kel still gave him a blank look, Neal threw his arms up into the air in a players dramatic flourish.

Kel just rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me? Or are you just going to keep on being a dramatic meathead?"

Neal narrowed his eyes, and Kel just had to smile, at the look that was on his face.

"Neal…"

"Our pay back for my dear cousin!"

"Oh!"

"_Now_ do you remember?"

Kel rolled her eyes at him again.

"YES!"

"So are we going to go and put it into action and then sit back and relax and watch the show or what?!"

Kel grinned. This should be funny.

"Okay then." Kel was happy to do anything for amusements sake just at the moment.

-- An hour later --

Kel and Neal sat outside of HQ letting the early spring sun warm their faces as they imagined what reaction their prank would get from their dear Domitan of Masbolle.

Right on queue, his squad came back from patrol causing Neal and Kel to exchange mischievous glances.

This was going to be interesting.

Dom left his squad and started walking over to the Own's barracks, seeing Kel and Neal, he stopped. Kel could hear Neal muttering curses under his breath as Dom changed his course and walked over to them instead.

"Hey Kel! Meathead."

Kel could hear Neal's mutterings change from complaining about Dom not going straight to the barracks, like he usually does to check on various bets and pranks that are happening around the camp. and walking over when he saw them, to muttering about nicknames and the stupidity of them.

Which only made Kel grin.

"Hey Dom. How was the patrol?"

Dom grimaced.

"Wolset nearly got us killed… Again."

That comment had Neal grinning.

"Well, don't leave it to the last minute is what I always say!"

Lerant had come up behind the group of three.

"And I suppose that being slaughtered by angry griffin parents is your ideal way of dying?" Dom snapped.

"Well, there are certainly better ways to go, Im sure, but at least you get to see to die in battle and honestly. You also get to see the great outdoors just before you breathe your final breath."

Dom rolled his eyes.

"If you get a chance before the griffins rip out your eyes."

"Ouch!" Neal drawled.

"Someone isn't in the best mood today are they?"

"Well, I don't exactly want to die just yet thank you." Dom retorted and walked away.

In reality he was still shaken from the fear of losing his life to an angry griffin, all because Wolset had gotten a little too close to the griffin baby, just to test how close he could get before the griffins decided that he was too close. Wolset had also wanted to see if he could freak out the rest of the patrol.

Dom had kept his head when he was running and trying to get everyone under his command away from the potential danger, but afterwards he had given Wolset a good telling to and after that, he had finally allowed himself to think about what had happened.

When the griffins had come at them all Dom could focus on was their claws and their beaks. They were so murderous and he knew he didn't want to let them get him just yet.

When the claws had come within two inches of scraping across his head, all he could see was Kel. He realized something that he hadn't before.

What he felt for her, was not just a phase, it wasn't just friendship, it was a lot more than just that.

What he had felt in that moment, scared him more than anything before.

**I know guys I know.**

**I would have gone on, but I decided that that was a really good ending.**

**I swear I'll update faster this time.**

**I'm starting to work on the next chapter now.**

**Like, right at this minute.**

**I swear.**

**Don't hurt me…**

**R&R you know you want to.**

**Moon-Goddessxx**


	8. Chapter 7

Like I promised

**Like I promised. Chapter 7! WOO! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce! Im not that smart…**

Chapter 7:

Dom eventually went back to the barracks, he thought that something had to stay the same and a little bit of betting would help him get back to feeling normal.

What he didn't count on was Neal and Kel's payback.

Meanwhile, Kel and Neal were watching him from a distance.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done it just yet." Kel told Neal, a little worried.

"What do you mean?" Neal was really surprised for the second time that day.

"Well, I mean, he just had a run in with angry Griffins, and he looked a bit shaken up."

"Kel, are you gonna bail out on me now?"

Kel looked at the barracks that Dom had just disappeared into, and would most likely be running out of again in a few minutes.

"No, no Im not. I was just thinking, maybe its not such a good idea………"

A high pitched scream cut off the rest of what Kel was about to say.

Neal raised his eyebrows and let a smile make its way across his face as laughter bubbled in his throat.

Dom came running out of the barracks closely followed by five large wooden spoons, with arms, legs, faces and voices chasing after him. He also had his shirt off (which Kel realized without meaning to, but never looked away…), his hair had taken on a greenish tinge and then onlookers also discovered that the giant spoons that were chasing Dom also carried a lot of rather… dashing? outfits.

Onlookers laughed at the running sergeant and his rather persistent pursuers.

After around half an hour, not only did the gigantic personified spoons end up catching Dom, they also managed to dress him in many rather… outstanding outfits with adjoining accessories and face paint (put on rather messily considering our favourite sergeant would not stop fighting and moving around. So the end result was a lot of red, blue, pink and purple smudges and lines across his face and lips).

The entire camp watched this with amusement, all except one. Cleon of Kennan was unhappy. He had been unhappy since the night he had talked to Kel after the meeting. Also, something had been nagging him, always at the back of his mind, something that he could never quite put his finger on. Something that refused to leave him alone.

To finish off their rather magnificently carried out plan, Kel and Neal had the large wooden spoons follow Dom around for the rest of the evening, making sure that he couldn't get out of his gorgeous attire.

In the end Dom gave up being annoyed at his cousin and his friend, and laughed along with them.

From that day onwards he was not afraid of wooden spoons, that prank had cured him of all fear he ever had.

Later that night, Kel found Dom sitting on the wall, looking out over the lands that surrounded New Hope. Even though the war was almost over, they still barred the gate during the night. It was probably something that was always going to happen. No matter if there was a war or not.

Kel sat down beside Dom. Her eyes scanning the area and marvelling at how much it had changed in the time since they had first moved here.

Then she looked at Dom. He was still wearing what he had been forced to wear all afternoon, though he had scrubbed off the face paint, to some extent.

She knew that something was bugging him, and she hoped that he would tell her, in his own time. Though instinct told her it had to do with what had happened on the patrol earlier on. She had watched him all afternoon, knowing that he was enjoying himself, but realising that something else was there, hidden behind his sapphire blue eyes.

She didn't know what she would have done if he had died out there today, trying to protect his men and get them away from the immediate danger.

"I though I was a dead man today." His voice was a little rough.

Kel sat still beside him, turning her face to look at him.

He was still studying the countryside beyond their walls.

He knew that Kel was listening. He wanted to tell her now, what he had felt in that moment. It might be the only time that he'd have her by herself, and besides, he wanted to tell her while he still had the courage.

"All I saw was the talons on those griffins. I knew that if we were too slow, they'd have us. My men rely on me to lead them, they look up to me. I don't know how I would have felt if they were killed because of me."

Still, Kel listened.

"But, I had all these different thoughts going through my head, especially after. I didn't want to die yet, if I think about it, I haven't done much with my life."

At that, Kel protested.

"You've done heaps with your life Dom. You're one of the best soldiers, and commanders in the realm. I wouldn't call that nothing."

"That's not what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"I spend all this time with women, but I have never found one that I truly care about. Not more than just a friend at least. I do want to settle down eventually. But I see Neal and Yuki together all the time, and I think to myself, 'what would it be like, to love someone as much as they love each other.'"

Dom was still looking out over New Hope's walls.

This was a side of Dom that Kel had never seen before.

"I know what you mean. I want something like that one day. Then again, like my sisters-in-law said, who would want me? I'm a warrior. Not a proper lady."

Dom turned to look at Kel, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, the look in his eyes scared her a bit.

"Why wouldn't someone want you Kel? You're strong, trustworthy, loyal. You've been through so much. Kel, anyone would be crazy to not want you."

Kel looked away. Unsure of where this had come from.

At a loss for words, she just looked up into his deep sapphire blue eyes, where Dom's emotions blazed as brightly as any fire. Something inside her cracked, and for just a second, she let herself get lost in the depths of her friends eyes. Hope rose inside of her, as stupid as she thought she was by hoping, she let herself.

"When those griffins came at me, I thought I was a gonner, all I could see was your face, and that if I died, how I should have told you how I felt."

He took a breath.

"I love you Kel. I love you more than life itself. I would follow you to the Black God's realm and back again. I would do anything for you. Anything at all."

**Ohhh! Cliff hanger! :O **

**Sorry, I couldn't help myself.**

**I've realized that I've been taking more interest in updating this story now. And I'm sorry if the chapters get a little too short. I cant help myself. I have a short attention span.**

**R&R you know you want to.**

**I wont update again until I get at least 5, maybe 6 reviews!**

**Double review if you have to :P**

**Moon-Goddessxx**


	9. Chapter 8

Next Chapter

**Next Chapter!**

**I am really getting along here aren't I?**

**Chapter 8!**

**I'm so sorry that this one has taken me so long, reality is a funny thing that likes to make itself known a lot. **

**Disclaimer: Now, if you believe that I am truly the genius herself, I take that as a great compliment, however, it would be cruel indeed of me to take credit for characters and places and complete ideas that are not mine!**

Chapter 7:

Kel stood completely still, she wasn't sure that she heard correctly.

"You love me?"

Dom looked down into her hazel eyes.

"Yes."

Looking into her eyes, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

"Kel, I don't want anyone else, for as long as I live. You're always there, never far from my mind, there isn't a single thing that I wouldn't do for you."

"What about Silvia?" Kel knew that Dom liked her daughter, but she wasn't sure how he felt about getting into a relationship with a Lady Knight, who fought alongside some of the best knights and soldiers in the realm, who was hardly ever seen as a female, and who had a young daughter by another man.

Dom raised his eye brows, it had never crossed his mind that Kel thought he might not want to be with her because of her daughter.

"I love her as well, she's like a daughter to me."

Seeing that Kel was still not convinced, he continued.

"I love you Kel. I'll always be here for you, always, through anything. I want to be with you. Isn't that enough?"

Kel lent against the wall, thinking about what Dom had been saying for the past few moments. At last, she looked at him, and there was something in her eyes that made him hope that her answer was yes.

She nodded at him.

"Believe it or not, I love you too Dom."

Dom smiled, and almost without thinking he lent down and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss that, if she had any doubts left about the whole situation, made them vanish.

The next day, both Kel and Dom were in better moods which put Neal in an even worse one when he saw that they were all happy while he was still protesting about being woken up at the crack of dawn, for no reason at all.

When he asked them why they had woken him up, they didn't even bother replying, but laughed until they cried, indicating that there was some absurd and completely random reason why they had, and that there was more to come.

Later that day, when Kel came back from the fields out side of New Hope's gate, she spotted Silvia chasing Neal around the camp, with a hairbrush and some light face paints that Yuki had given her a while back.

Laughing Kel shook her head at her best friend's immaturity, and headed towards Head Quarters.

On the way she spotted Cleon watching his old friend her daughter run about. There was a frown on his face.

Without a second thought Kel kept walking.

And so, days came and went.

Kel and Dom's relationship steadily grew, those around them started to pick up on their happiness and they way they both saw life.

Finally, the wedding day was coming up faster.

Two days left.

One day.

Raoul and Neal had one more day of freedom, and Dom was throwing a bachelors party for the both of them.

Kel on the other hand, was throwing a hens night for the two brides.

The next day four of the people that Kel admired would be getting married.

"Dom, I don't think this is a good idea!" Neal was trying not let his cousin drag him to far from the group of partying men.

"What do you mean, you don't think it's a good idea?" Dom muttered to him.

"Just what I said, I'm not sure that the girls will appreciate this."

"Why wouldn't they appreciate us two most handsome men… dropping in on them?" Dom said, with a cheeky grin.

"Well, I'm blaming it all on you if they don't like it."

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever Meathead."

"Kel!" Yuki squealed and ran across the room.

"I still cant believe it, Kel, I cant believe it!"

Kel smiled and shook her head.

"Believe it Yuki. It's happening, it really is."

"Dom, what are we doing exactly?"

"What do you mean Meathead?"

"Just what I said. What are we doing?"

"You'll see."

Neither of the cousins realised that eavesdropping on the women would stop their plans for pulling their prank.

Still they walked on, and when they made it to the building where the women were staying the night, they crouched under a window, in the shadows, listening out of curiosity to what they were saying.

Alanna had arrived earlier, she wouldn't miss her old squires wedding or her friends, not even if the Scanran's had half of the realm under siege. Well, she wouldn't miss it, now would she? She'd order both of them to postpone the wedding until she came back.

So, she was here in time for Yuki and Buri's hens party (AN: I don't know if hen party's or bachelors party or w/e exist in Tortall, but for now, they do) and it was her bright idea to play truth or dare.

First she started off with Yuki, because it was partially her party after all. Then, with a wicked gleam in her eye, she turned to Kel.

"Truth or dare?"

After Alanna had asked the question she caught a glimpse of two dark figures moving outside and come to rest under a window. Alanna, guessing who was there, came up with a wonderful idea.

"Truth! Okay. I'm asking the question." Alanna announced loudly.

Kel sat there "I didn't pick truth!"

"Yes, yes you did."

"No I…"

Alanna cut Kel off.

"If there was one man in this whole world you would pick above all others, who would it be?"

The room became silent.

The two cousins hidden in the shadows under one of the windows suddenly became more interested in the conversation.

"I-I… Umm."

Kel was thinking of the way that she felt when Dom smiled at her, that night when he told her that he loved her, how she had felt inside.

She thought of how much he made her want him.

His wicked jokes, his constant flirting, that mysterious gleam in his sapphire blue eyes that always meant he was up to no good. His courage on the battle field, the way he could command loyalty from all of his squad, they way he tormented Neal.

All these thoughts passed through her mind in a matter of seconds.

She saw the faces of the other women in the room.

They were all silent.

Waiting.

Waiting to see who the Lady Knight fancied.

Yuki decided to clarify a bit more for her friend, she took her silence and the amount of time it took for her to think of an answer as that she didn't comprehend the question that had been asked.

"Who do you fancy Kel? Or who you could possibly love."

Kel breathed in, and Alanna realised that she had guessed right all along.

"There has to be someone Keladry…"

After she said this she realised that Kel wasn't paying attention, she was still lost in her own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Dom was still under the window with Neal.

He was waiting to see what Kel would say.

Part of him hopped that she would answer, the other part didn't want her too, scared that she'd either say someone else, or that she would say his name.

He didn't know what would scare him more.

Alanna was becoming impatient now, and decided to test her theory.

"Surely that someone who caught the Lady Knights attention would have to be someone who was a fighter. Quite possibly a good one at that… He would have to be good looking. Blue eyes maybe?"

Dom's heart raced.

"Would your man be in the Own?"

Kel looked up, startled.

Was she that obvious?

"Maybe…"

The room of women looked at her expectantly.

Buri was grinning, as was Yuki, Alanna and Fanche. They knew who held the interest of their Lady Knight. Alanna also knew that he and his trouble some cousin, her ex squire, Neal, were sitting outside under a window, listening to every word that was being said. She also knew that her ex squire would be interested, he was eager to see his friend happy like he was. His cousin on the other hand…

Alanna grinned wickedly to herself. She was quite enjoying this new game of hers.

"Would he be fairly tall, with dark hair?" She continued.

Dom's breathing became uneven.

He didn't know why he was so worried. Alanna obviously knew that he and Kel had something going on between them.

Neal wasn't paying any attention to his cousins reaction to what was being outlined inside, he was too busy trying to figure out who this mystery man was that Alanna was describing.

So far, he was having no luck.

"Quite possibly…"

Kel was still lost in her own little world, wondering whether or not she should just come out and say who it was.

Yuki and Buri, seeing where Alanna was going, grinned evilly at each other and joined in.

"A good leader perhaps?" Buri added.

"Definitely able to hold his own in a fight, and look out for those around him at the same time…" Yuki continued.

Fanche just grinned.

Kel sighed.

Neal was still as confused as ever sitting under the window, and Dom was trying not to grin in the darkness, sure that Neal would notice.

"Third Company?"

"A little bit of a lady's man."

"Sure of himself."

"Pulls pranks on his commanding officers when he isn't kept busy." This comment was from a frowning Buri.

The women in the building were starting to catch onto the others small game.

Everyone knew who the man was, the game wasn't to guess who it was, it was to make Kel tell them who it was. The game was to make her _admit _it.

Neal on the other hand, while listening to the women throw comments back and forwards, was sure he vaguely knew the person that they were describing, but was unable to piece it all together and put a face and name to the description.

Still the women went on with their descriptions of the handsome blue eyed sergeant. Each new comment made Dom's grin widen.

Then, Neal seemed to suddenly piece everything together.

Alanna was surprised it had taken him so long.

Jumping up, and into the light that the was flowing out from the window above them, he yelled at his cousin, who was still grinning like a maniac.

"KEL LIKES YOU!! YOU?? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE??"

Neal then actually looked at his cousins face. He was still smiling and there was a softness to his deep blue eyes that usually wasn't there.

He was thinking of Kel.

"YOU LIKE KEL? SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! YOU LIKE MY BEST FRIEND!?"

He then went on and made a rather large collection of crazy noises and words that made everyone watching wonder about his sanity, or at least his maturity level.

Alanna was cackling to herself. She was counting on a reaction like this. Though she's hoped for a much more dramatic response than the one she got.

Kel looked up at her best friend in surprise. Annoyance crossed her normally peaceful features. She raised one eyebrow.

Neal didn't notice he was still too busy making a scene.

Because he couldn't help himself, Dom was rolling around on the ground laughing. When Kel heard his laugh, she froze.

The expression on her face made Alanna laugh louder and Neal go even more crazy.

Then, almost without thinking Dom managed to pull himself up off the ground from under the window so he could jump through it.

Kel looked at him, bewildered.

He grinned, mischief making his blue eyes light up.

Quickly Dom walked from in front of the window, to stand before Kel.

His eyes softened, and his smile widened.

Slowly he touched his lips to hers.

The building erupted into applause.

Alanna was still cackling to herself and Neal was still making an assortment of noises before storming off back to his own party.

­­­­­­­­­­­

**Well, I've finally finished it! YAY! Lets hope reality doesn't get into the way of Chapter NINE!! **

**R&R**

**Moon-Goddessxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! I think I'm running out of idea's on how to keep the story going, so idea's are welcome. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce… Unfortunately I don't have such a wonderful imagination. **

_Chapter Nine:_

The next day was one of the more momentous days in the recent history of the realm. There had been many of these days since King Roald had passed away and left the country in his son's capable hands. King Jonathon had moulded Tortall into one of the most prosperous lands, which had opportunities for every one of his subjects.

Buri and Raoul as well as Neal and Yuki were married that day.

Everyone had a great day; all of the bridal party were breath taking.

True, it did take Kel and Dom two hours to get Neal presentable, and true, it did take them another two hours to convince him that Yuki wasn't going to leave him at the alter. In the end, Kel threatened to tell Yuki that he was being difficult and was planning to ruin her wedding by not showing up, which would, in effect, break her heart.

That definitely got Neal moving.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

At the reception: 

Kel was watching Silvia dance with the men from Dom's squad.

She didn't know where she'd be now, if she had chosen against keeping Silvia, but she was happy that she'd made that choice.

Trying to be sneaky about it, and failing miserably, Neal came up behind her.

"Hey Neal."

"Damn! How did you know it was me?"

Kel raised her brows at him, and Neal shut up.

"So…"

Kel sighed. "Just spit it out Neal."

"You and Dom, eh?"

Kel's face flushed, despite her best efforts at keeping it emotionless.

Neal laughed.

"Are you going to be difficult about it? I mean, he is your cousin after all."

Neal thought for a moment. He saw that Kel cared for his cousin, that much was just plain obvious. He was more afraid that his cousin would hurt Kel.

"No, I don't think I am." He eventually replied.

Kel turned to him in shock.

"You're kidding right? You, not being difficult? About your best friend and your cousin? Together? You?"

"What's so wrong with that?" Neal muttered.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Kel demanded.

Neal rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop being dramatic Kel, I guess I'm just accepting it that's all."

Before Kel could say another word, Yuki joined them to reclaim her new husband, and dragged him off to the dance floor.

"Wow." Kel said to herself.

"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A voice behind her said. Kel turned with a smile on her face.

"I think the whole country already knows that's I'm mad." She replied, wrapping her arms around Dom.

"Care to dance?"

He stepped away from her and held onto her hand tightly and walked her to the dance floor.

x.x.x.x.x.x Some Time Later x.x.x.x.x.x

The two newly wedded couples were getting ready to leave. They would have two weeks away from the whole business of war. The king would have liked to give them more, he told them apologetically, but he needed two of his best men back out in the field.

Neal quickly and quietly pulled his cousin away from the crowd.

"What's up Neal?" Dom asked him when Neal had ceased to drag him.

Neal studied Dom closely. He could see changes in his cousin, he thought he would do right by Kel, but she had to make sure.

"If you hurt her, at all, I will slaughter you, Domitan. Got it? Kel is my best friend, and I know she cares about you. She cares about you a lot. Don't take advantage of her, she's not used to playing your games."

Dom sighed. He'd guessed Neal would give him this talk sooner or later.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Sir Knight. I will look after her."

Neal scowled.

"Look, I know it must be hard for you to believe, but I really do love Kel, more than anything. I wont hurt her, and I wont leave her. Without her, I have nothing. I really love her, Neal. There's no need for your worry."

Neal still scowled.

"Now hurry along, your wife is waiting for you, rather impatiently if you ask me."

Neal turned to gaze at his new wife and realised that Dom was indeed right. She was waiting impatiently for him. He left Dom at a trot.

A while later when he thought about it again, he knew that he could trust Dom. He had meant everything that he had said. Kel was in good hands. He just hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid or risky while he and Yuki and Raoul were gone.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I know this chapter is short, I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! **

**As previously mentioned, ideas for the story are welcomed, I haven't undated in a long while and I don't think I have any particular idea where on earth this story is going. **

**R&R**

**Moon-Goddessxx**


End file.
